


A Night Out

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Gangbang, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Safewords, in which Anomaly learns what limits are, there are too many people in this, there is just so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly wants to forget who he is for a little while.  It’s why he does this every time he’s on leave - dresses up in the least amount of clothes he can get away with and still be allowed in the bar - and the rules of decency don’t matter much there - does his makeup to show off all his best features, and heads out to get drunk and laid.  It’s off the back of an especially stressful mission, and he just wants to make it all go away.  The Nulls can help with that.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely soleriane!

_ Gods, I’m in so much trouble,  _ Anomaly thinks when he walks into the room, Mereel and Jaing flanking him. The others are lounging all around the space, turning to look at him as one, and he knows the two ARCs behind him are smirking. He can hear it in Mereel’s voice as he says to his brothers, “Look alive, we brought home some entertainment for tonight.”  The shiver runs down his spine and straight to his cock at the way they all look suddenly  _ hungry _ .

So maybe this wasn’t his best idea, Anomaly thinks, remembering Jaing’s shark-like grin when he suggested  Anomaly come back to the room he and Mereel were sharing with their other brothers. 

He’d been chatting up the pretty blond - Mereel - when suddenly he’d found himself boxed in by another ARC. Jaing had purred in his ear, making him almost whimper at the sheer  _ want _ in his tone as he offered a chance for Anomaly to prove he could keep up with the ARCs.  He should have said no, but he’s never been able to turn down a challenge in his life, and… well… no one in their right mind would turn down a night with an ARC, let alone  _ six _ of them.  It was the stuff of filthy holos and late-rotation jerk-off sessions for half the damn GAR.  

He’d told them to lead the way without a second thought.

“That’s Prudii, A’den, Kom’rk, and Ordo,” Jaing purrs in his ear, and Anomaly shivers again as a hand drifts down his back to squeeze his ass, “We share  _ all _ our toys.”   _ Oh, nine hells _ .  That shouldn't be so hot. 

The broader one, Ordo, walks over, his eyes searching every inch of Anomaly.  He feels exposed, and he doesn't even have his clothes off yet.  “Are you sure you want this?” Ordo asks, tilting his head to study Anomaly. 

“Sure I do,” Anomaly says before he can think, “I wouldn't have come up here if I didn't.”  

Maybe he should have thought about it.  He's certainly thinking about it right now, a heady combination of  _ oh fuck me, they're huge, I'm going to die, _ and  _ oh fuck me, they're huge and I need that kriffing yesterday.  _  He's smaller than the standard troopers, and slimmer, but all six of them -  _ six _ \- are at least a head taller than standard and  _ broad.  _  He figures they're proportional, given what he felt against his ass at the club, and  _ dear gods of his ancestors, he wants this.  _

A’den walks up and looks him over too, a warm smile on his lips. Anomaly’s starting to feel surrounded, but he likes it.  “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?”

“That’s what they tell me.”  Anomaly smirks at him, tilting his head up, baring his throat in a way that makes Jaing step just a little closer, leaving a kiss there. The hint of sharp teeth scraping over skin sends shivers down Anomaly’s spine.

“Before we start-” Prudii’s eyes go a little darker as they catch Jaing nibbling at Anomaly’s throat, “What’s your safeword, pretty thing?”

“Don’t have one.”

Ordo narrows his eyes.  “With us, you do.   _ Ke’gev _ alright with you?  It’s the one we usually use with each other.”  With each other,  _ oh _ , and isn’t  _ that _ a  _ stunning _ thought?  

“ _ Ke’gev _ ,” Anomaly dutifully repeats at the prompting look the ARC gives him.  He hadn’t been expecting them to be so  _ worried _ about him.  It feels… strange, and kind of nice.  Normally, his hookups involve a lot less negotiations and kriffing  _ planning _ .  He doesn’t know how he feels about that, but that’s something to think about later.

“And you’ll say it if you need it, understood?” Ordo says, his tone a firm order as he wraps a hand around Anomaly’s chin, tilting his head up to look into his eyes.

“Yessir,” he answers automatically, then takes a breath, “I will, I swear, now will someone  _ please _ kiss me?”

Mereel grins and pulls him into a kiss that steals his breath away, before lifting him up and turning to press him against the wall.  It’s  _ effortless _ , and fuck that is hot.  Anomaly moans a little into the kiss, shivering as he wraps his legs around the ARC’s waist.  He feels  _ small _ , and he loves it.  Mereel doesn’t let up, alternating between kissing him and biting his lip.  It’s rough and exactly what he needs to push him out of his head, just a little.

Someone clears their throat, and Anomaly glances over Mereel’s shoulder to where Prudii is smirking, tapping his foot theatrically.  “The rest of us want a turn.”

Instead of setting him down, Mereel just fucking  _ hands him off _ like he weighs nothing, and Anomaly wraps his arms around Prudii’s shoulders to pull him into a kiss.  Prudii is a little gentler, his softer kisses soothing the pain of Mereel’s bites.  His hands are bruisingly tight on Anomaly’s ass though, and it makes him grind up against the ARC - Prudii pulls away though, handing him off again, to Jaing this time.

Jaing doesn’t kiss his mouth - he slams him up against the wall, hard enough to leave him breathless, before leaning down to kiss and bite his throat.  His canines feel sharp; oh  _ fuck, _ does he file them?   _ Manda _ , Anomaly is going to fucking  _ die _ , that is hot in every way it shouldn’t be and he might whimper, he isn’t sure.  He  _ needs _ more, and he bucks when Jaing presses a hand against his rapidly hardening cock.  “Kriff, you’re already getting hard for us?  Doesn’t take much to work you up, does it?”

“Not hard when somebody kisses like you guys.”  Anomaly smirks, and Jaing laughs.  

The ARC grinds up against his hip - Anomaly isn’t the only one getting interested, apparently.  “You feel that, little brother?  Just for you.”

Gods.  He’s not walking out of here tonight; either they can get him to a cab themselves, or they can put up with him in bed for the night.   And he thought that gunner from the 501st was packing heavy artillery - what the fuck did the Kaminoans  _ put _ in the Nulls’ growth tubes?  He can’t  _ wait _ to take them.  

“You two going to keep talking, or do the rest of us get a taste?”  Kom’rk looks less than impressed, but going from the way his pupils are blown wide, he’s not  _ too  _ unhappy with the way things are going.

Ordo takes Anomaly next, kissing him slow and deep, till he’s breathless and shivering.  He’s  _ thorough _ , and somehow that’s just as hot as Jaing’s sharp bites, or Mereel shoving him against the wall.  It feels like Ordo is taking him apart, and Anomaly moans softly when he can catch his breath again.  “Beautiful,” the ARC murmurs, “You’re being good already.  Where did they find someone as pretty as you?”

Anomaly flushes dark, leaning into the fingers brushing his cheek.  He can’t quite answer, and A’den smirks from behind Ordo.  “Look at him, he responds to praise even more than you do, Ord’ika.”

Ordo touches their foreheads together for a moment, letting Anomaly relax.  When he finally pulls back, Anomaly’s settled, shaking off the brief seconds of vulnerability.  A’den helps too, as he steals a kiss from each of them with a grin, and Anomaly rolls his eyes before  squirming out of Ordo’s arms. He walks to Jaing; he’s more than ready to start playtime, and to ignore the way Ordo’s praise had made him feel.

Jaing smirks at him.  “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks, going serious for a second, despite the eager shine in his eyes.

“ _ Fuck yes _ .”  Anomaly’s never been more ready for anything in his kriffing  _ life _ , and he just wants to  _ get with the fucking program already, please _ .  

Sometime while he was kissing all of them, someone had laid out a layer of cushions and blankets over the floor, and Anomaly is grateful that they at least seem to know what they’re doing as he drops to his knees.  He smirks up at Jaing, his lips parting as the ARC runs a thumb over them, before he leans up to give it a nip.  “You found us a feisty one, Mer’ika,” Jaing says, looking delighted in a way that should probably make Anomaly nervous, but only turns him on a little more instead.

Anomaly’s smile is lightning, quick and blinding.  “It wouldn’t be fun if I wasn’t, now would it?”

“Ohh, we’re going to  _ enjoy _ you, gorgeous.”  Kom’rk’s purr makes him shiver.

Jaing pushes his blacks down without further ado and Anomaly obediently opens his mouth, letting him slide his rapidly hardening cock between his lips.  _ Finally _ .  “Kriff,” Jaing groans, “Wait till you try his mouth, it’s almost better than yours, Kom’ika.”

“I’d be offended if he didn’t look so damn pretty taking cock.”

Anomaly hums a laugh around Jaing’s cock, who curses, his hips jerking.  Fuck, it’s bigger than most of the cocks Anomaly has taken, and while he’s trying to get used to it, it’s overwhelming.  He loves it, though, being made to  _ take _ it, especially when Jaing tangles fingers in his hair and pulls.  He moans, the sound breaking off as Jaing’s cock is forced a little deeper into his mouth; not  _ quite _ cutting off his breath, but damn close to it. Anomaly’s getting hard, and he presses a hand to the bulge in his tight pants, wishing he’d thought to take them off first.  

“Hands off till we say so,” Mereel says, and Anomaly can hear the smirk in his voice.   _ Fuck _ , that’s hot.  He closes his eyes, losing himself as Jaing fucks his mouth, starting to dip deeper with every thrust.  The ARC’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling him onto his cock,  _ using _ his mouth.  “ _ Manda _ , just look at you, you were  _ made _ for this.”  The praise sends a shiver down Anomaly’s spine, just as Jaing thrusts hard and comes down his throat.  

Jaing pulls out, tilting Anomaly’s chin up and running a thumb over his lips until he opens his mouth obediently to show that he swallowed everything.  “Good boy.”  

Anomaly stays where he is, catching his breath as Ordo takes Jaing’s place.  Kriff, he’s even bigger, and Anomaly leans up, taking his time while he licks and kisses along his length, worshiping Ordo’s cock.  It’s not going to be easy, taking all of him, but Anomaly isn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially not one that enticing.  

Ordo doesn’t fuck his mouth the way Jaing had; he makes Anomaly  _ work _ for it.  Not that he’s complaining - he  _ likes _ the opportunity to  _ prove _ that he can be good.  Where Jaing had pulled his hair, giving it to him hard and fast, Ordo strokes his hair with a low hum that could almost be a purr wiping out every thought in Anomaly’s head.  “Jaing’s right, your mouth is incredible, An’ika,” he murmurs, voice going quieter than before, intimate and rough, and Anomaly’s eyes flutter shut at the combination.  He feels drunk on it already, and  _ fuck _ , he might be able to come just from that.  

It feels like  _ hours _ pass before Ordo’s hips buck to push his cock just a little deeper, and Anomaly almost chokes on it before he relaxes to  _ just take it _ .  He’s  _ ruined _ for anyone but them already, he just knows it.   He whimpers whenever he pulls back to take a breath, and Ordo’s fingers run through his hair again, tangling in it.   It’s not enough to get him off - it’s the opposite, he can only focus on Ordo’s cock, and how much of it he can take.  He can’t wait for the ARC to fuck him.  

Ordo gasps his name when he comes, quiet and controlled, and Anomaly is a little annoyed at himself for not being able to get him more incoherent.   _ Later _ , he tells himself; they’re not finished with him yet.

Anomaly doesn’t really remember the others after that, fading in and out of awareness as he sucks them off, praise washing over him from one or another - he can barely tell when they switch out as he drifts, letting himself be used.  It feels  _ good, _ he doesn’t have to be anything but the good little toy they want.  He’s vaguely aware of the differences between them, noting whatever he can and filing it away to remember  _ later _ , because he likes knowing what to expect: Mereel is slimmer but  _ long _ , and he knows how to make Anomaly aware of every inch as he fucks his throat; Prudii and Kom’rk go at once, both of them demanding the same attention and praising him with words and strokes of his hair when he gives them what they like; A’den has a fucking  _ ladder _ piercing running down his beautiful cock - he growls, filthy and  _ pleased _ when Anomaly sucks and licks at every bar, and he comes all over his face as a reward.

Once they’ve all had a turn fucking Anomaly’s mouth - coming down his throat or over his face and chest, marking him up, making him  _ theirs _ \- Prudii smirks from where he’s sprawled out on a couch.  “Poor An’ika,” he says, resting his head on Jaing’s shoulder to watch, his eyes going dark as they focus on him, “So hard, and you haven’t even had anyone touch you yet, have you?   Go ahead and put on a show for us, will you?”

Anomaly comes back to himself at the attention, and he shivers at the look in Prudii’s eyes.  He feels suddenly like a very small animal, surrounded by very hungry wolves, and he swallows hard, trying to ignore just how hot that is.  Gods, he’s fucked in the head, isn’t he?  Still, he wraps his prosthetic hand around his cock as ordered, hissing a little at the feeling of cool metal on overheated skin, starting to stroke himself.  He can feel the weight of their gazes on him as he slowly jerks himself off for them.  

If Anomaly said he wasn’t an exhibitionist, he’d be fucking lying. He loves being watched and admired.  So he leans back, resting his other arm on the floor to prop himself up, back arched obscenely.  His hips rock up while he fucks his hand, moaning and biting his swollen lip, making sure all of them can see everything he does.  He shifts, his fingers slipping down, towards his ass, and Kom’rk gives a short, sharp whistle; Anomaly freezes in place instinctively.  

“I’ll open you up myself,  _ later _ .  You can touch your cock, nothing else. Understood?”  Kom’rk orders.  Anomaly shivers and nods and doesn’t try it again.  He strokes himself the way he likes, well aware that he's being studied - it’s not the first show he’s put on, and he knows what his audience likes to see.  Even though he tries to hold back a little longer, it isn’t long before he comes with a moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he keeps stroking himself, his belly painted with stripes of his own come.  He drops his head back to catch his breath, a sated little grin on his lips.   When he looks up, A’den and Kom’rk are on their feet, prowling toward him.  Anomaly smirks at them, sprawled out and  _ inviting _ .  

A’den lifts him and settles him on his own lap when he sits down again, and Anomaly shivers at the feel of the calloused hands wrapped around his thighs.  “You have gorgeous thighs, An'ika, maybe I'll fuck them later, after you've taken all of us in that pretty little ass of yours.”  The ARC keeps him spread, knees nearly to his chest as Kom’rk teases him with a finger, lube sticky-slick and cool on his skin.  Anomaly whines and tries to squirm, and the ARC laughs and presses inside.  He takes his time, and the focus is fucking hot as nine hells, but he’s being incredibly slow and careful.   _ Too _ careful, in Anomaly’s opinion.  

“C’mon, I can take more,” he mutters, trying to  _ move _ , but A’den’s hands tighten - enough to leave bruises, and  _ gods _ , Anomaly’s going to be jerking off to those for  _ days _ \- to keep him still.  

“You’ll take what we give you.  Nothing more, understand?  You’re not in charge tonight, little brother.”  A’den’s smile, warm and pleasant but with a sharp edge of something  _ dangerous _ , makes Anomaly shiver again.  Fuck, that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

Kom’rk curls his fingers just right and Anomaly gasps, pre-come spilling down his cock.  He hasn’t been this hard in  _ ages _ , and he’s already desperate to come.  “Easy, An’ika,” Kom’rk says, and if A’den’s smile has a sharp edge, then his is a razor blade, “We don’t want to end things too quickly.  I wonder how many times you can come dry?”  

“I think we ought to find out, don’t you?”  A’den is grinning now, bright and eager, and Anomaly can’t help but nod.  He  _ did  _ ask for them to make him forget his own name, and hells, he’s more than a little curious about what they can do.

Anomaly thinks he ought to regret this, when Kom’rk leans forward and kisses him, hard and rough, his fingers curling to find his prostate, stroking it now, making him gasp into the kiss and buck against A’den’s grasp.   “Y’see,” A’den purrs in his ear, “Kom’rk’s got the best hands, and he knows exactly how to use ‘em.  Never met somebody with the kinds of talents he’s got.  Knows exactly how to take you past every limit you think you’ve got, and keep you begging for more.”

Anomaly’s panting, desperate little whimpers on his lips as his cock twitches and  _ fuck _ , he feels like he’s coming, but it’s more intense than that, it hits like a kriffing  _ speeder _ .  “Kom’rk- oh fuck-  please-”  He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, and the ARCs just smirk.

“See what I mean?” A’den asks, sounding smug, “Keep going, Kom’ika, he can take more, can’t you, little brother?”

“I- I can, please, I need more, it’s so good-”

“ _ Udesii, vod’ika _ ,” Kom’rk murmurs, his fingers slowing, “ _ Udesii _ , I’ll take care of you, I promise.”  His touch is just shy of  _ enough _ , and it’s teasing him now as he adds another finger.  

A’den brushes a kiss to Anomaly’s temple, nuzzling him, his voice dropping to a rough burr, “We’ve got you, just let go and relax.”

How can Anomaly relax when everything is so _ overwhelming _ ?  He can barely  _ breathe _ , and they want him to relax?  His laugh is breathless and a little weak, and Kom’rk’s hand slows even more, but it’s  _ Prudii’s _ voice that cracks like a whip.  “Relax.”  Anomaly’s body relaxes before he realizes what he’s doing, responding to nothing but the sheer command in Prudii’s tone.  He can’t  _ not _ obey, and  _ fuck, that’s hot.   _

“Just like that,” Kom’rk says, running his free hand over the trembling muscles in Anomaly’s thigh, “You’re so good for us, An’ika.  You’re being such a good boy.”  The praise should sound silly, but it sounds amazing, and it’s the only thing keeping Anomaly together right now.

He tries to rock his hips again, testing whether he’ll be allowed to move at all, and A’den bites down on the back of his neck.  “Behave.”  Instantly, Anomaly goes limp against the ARC, his eyes fluttering shut as he moans.  It’s  _ unfair _ how quickly they figured out what he likes, and he opens his eyes to say something about it when he catches Jaing’s gaze.  The ARC smirks, flashing his sharp canines, before running his tongue over them.   _ Oh fuck. _

The next orgasm washes over him hard and fast, stealing his breath away.  He comes dry again, and then a third time only minutes after.   _ All the little gods _ , Anomaly needs to get Kom'rk to teach him that trick.   It’s getting harder to think through the waves of pleasure, and he eventually loses count of how many times he comes dry on Kom’rk’s fingers, but he does register a soft discussion, and Mereel grins when he looks over.  “Looks like I get to fuck you first, since I found you,” he purrs, rolling to his feet in an elegant motion, heading over to kneel between Anomaly’s thighs when Kom’rk pulls his hand away.  

A’den doesn’t move.  “I’ll hold him for you.  You know I love watching you.”  He leans over Anomaly to kiss Mereel, the other ARC’s fingers running through A’den’s curls before they break their rough kiss.  

Mereel groans as he presses in, a curse on his lips.  It's slow - so fucking slow - and it feels like it's too much - Anomaly can’t take all of it - until he  _ is _ and fuck he's never been this full before, but he loves the faint, fading sting of  _ too much.  _  Anomaly’s breath hitches, and A’den kisses the whimper from his mouth.  “Fuck, you take it so well, An'ika, look at you,” the ARC growls in his ear, “Bet you've never taken anything like him, have you?  You're doing so good.”

Anomaly wants to move, but he's still breathless and trembling, caught in the space between breaths, and  _ fuck _ he could come just like this.  Mereel leans down to kiss him, and Anomaly’s lips part for him easily - it feels like being claimed all over again, rough and thorough, just the way he likes it.

Distantly, he hears someone groan, and a part of him is pleased that they’re enjoying the show.  Anomaly rolls his head on A’den’s shoulder, and  _ oh kriff _ , Ordo’s sprawled on the couch, his legs spread so Prudii and Kom’rk can sloppily suck his cock, kneeling between his thighs.  His hand is on  _ Jaing’s _ cock, thumb teasing the head.  They’re all going too slowly to come, but more than enough to keep everyone ready.  It’s…  _ fuck _ , it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

Mereel’s hand on his chin drags his focus back - like he was ever  _ not _ aware of the cock stretching his ass open, filling him up in every way he’s ever feverishly dreamed of while jerking off in his bunk - and the ARC  _ growls _ .  “Keep your eyes on me,” he orders, “I want to watch you come on just my cock, understand?”  

Anomaly  _ definitely _ moans that time, and he tightens his fingers on Mereel’s shoulders, raking his nails down his shoulders to drag him in closer.  It’s the only leverage he has, with A’den keeping his legs spread open and pulled close to his chest.  Mereel smirks into their kiss, nipping his lip again.  “I will, if you fuck me like you mean it.”

That gets a snarl, and Mereel’s hips snap against his, hard enough to shove Anomaly back into the ARC holding him.  “You’re a mouthy little fuck, aren’t you?” A’den growls in his ear, “If I’d known they were bringing you back, I might’ve brought a gag to the party.  Too bad I’m holding out for your pretty little ass, because I’d shove a cock down your throat again, see how kriffing talkative you were then.”  Anomaly shivers against him, panting softly as Mereel bites down on his chest, a ring of teeth around one nipple.  If they wanted his focus on them, it was working.

Despite everything, he can feel pleasure pooling in his belly again.  He doesn’t know how he could possibly come again, but he’s so oversensitive that every brush of Mereel’s cock against his prostate is  _ torture _ ; he gets the idea that that was the  _ point _ , because every last one of them is a fucking sadistic bastard, and he hates all of them.

Except he doesn’t, and he’s rutting up against Mereel’s abs when the ARC leans down to kiss him, Anomaly panting his name against his lips as they kiss, sloppy and sweet.  It doesn’t take long before he comes again, spilling over his stomach.  Mereel follows, biting down on his collarbone as he moans.

A’den wastes no time, pulling Anomaly up and off Mereel’s cock before starting to slide him down on his own.  Oh.   _ Oh fuck _ .  Those fucking  _ piercings _ are going to be the death of him.  Anomaly can feel each one catching on his swollen rim, and he makes a soft sound every time another one pops inside slowly.  “A’den…”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”  The ARC smirks as he sits Anomaly up, chest pressed against his back, and he moans as he feels the muscles in A’den’s thighs working as he thrusts up into him.  Anomaly isn’t quite riding him so much as A’den is rolling his hips underneath him, fucking into him with shallow thrusts, each one making the lowest rung of the ladder running down his cock tease at his hole.  It’s overwhelming, too much sensation and not enough all at once, and it’s driving him crazy.  He can’t  _ move _ \- A’den’s hands are still wrapped around his thighs to hold him in place.  “You feel so damned good, I want to stay in your ass forever,” the ARC mutters against the nape of his neck, his hair brushed over one shoulder, “Fuck, you’re so damn easy to hold still.  So damn good for me.”  

Anomaly swears he can feel the piercings in his ass, even if there’s no reason he should be able to.  “C’mon, A’den,  _ please _ .  Please fuck me,” he begs softly, desperate for  _ something _ more than the slow torture he’s getting as the ARC works his cock in and out, too slow to get him anywhere close to orgasm.  

Somehow, it’s even hotter that A’den  _ won’t _ move.  Anomaly isn’t in control.  This isn’t about him.  His eyes flutter shut as he realizes it, and he moans softly.  “See, just like that,” A’den purrs, “Just let me take care of you, yeah?  It’ll be so much better, I promise.”  He’s right, Anomaly  _ knows _ he is, and he just  _ lets go _ .

As soon as he does, A’den starts thrusting into him, murmuring filth in his ear in that low, husky voice - praise and promises, words that mean nothing and  _ everything _ , and it’s too soon when Anomaly feels A’den’s slow thrusts stutter and speed up, chasing his pleasure as he pants into his shoulder.  Those little growled breaths make him shiver, and  _ finally _ , A’den wraps a hand around his cock, stroking him off at the same time.  They come only seconds apart, and Anomaly moans his name as his head falls back onto the ARC’s shoulder.   A’den gives him a little kiss as he pulls out, laying him out for Prudii.

Prudii is  _ gentle _ , but his focus is intense and heady as he looks down at Anomaly for a moment, gold eyes glittering in the soft light.  “ _ Mesh’la _ ,” he whispers reverently, kneeling to kiss him, sweet and intent and hungry, before he kisses down his throat and chest, sticky with come, worshiping his body.  Anomaly whimpers, his skin electric.  It feels like lightning is being grounded in him with every brush of Prudii’s lips,  and he isn’t aware of anything but skin on skin as his body twitches and trembles against his will.  Prudii doesn’t stroke his cock, but he doesn’t  _ need to _ , not with how wound up Anomaly is.  Instead, he wraps a hand around the base of it, smirking.  

“Don’t come yet.”  It’s an  _ order _ , and even though his voice is soft, it still holds steel.  Anomaly doesn’t know how he’ll be able to obey, but he can’t  _ not _ obey something like that.  

“Please, please, Prudii, please, just please let me come,” he whimpers as he feels Prudii press into him, “I need to-  it’s too much, I’ll do anything-”

“ _ No _ .”  The single word and the look in the ARC’s eyes are enough to make the pleas die in Anomaly’s throat, and he shivers, going still.  Prudii doesn’t move, both of them perfectly still for a moment.  “Not until I do.”

Anomaly is going to fucking  _ die _ , it’s too much.  How can he hold back with the way Prudii is fucking him, hard and slow and every way he loves?  He isn’t sure what he’s saying anymore, but Prudii leans down to kiss the words off his lips, shushing him.  “ _ Udesii _ , An’ika,  _ udesii _ ,” he murmurs, and it’s enough to bring Anomalyback, keeping him at the very edge of coming.

He loses time like that, too overwhelmed to think or even be aware of anything but Prudii, until the ARC curses, thrusting in hard as he comes, panting praises mixed with profanity, his hand tightening the tiniest bit for a moment before he starts stroking Anomaly’s cock, almost  _ forcing _ him to follow him over.  Anomaly’s back bows up before he collapses, shaking as he floats for a moment on the high.  He’s barely aware of Prudii kissing him before he pulls out, leaving him alone for a moment.

Anomaly doesn’t have the strength left to even look up when Kom’rk strolls over, and he only shivers when the ARC trails fingers over his hole, tutting softly.  “Look at you, fucked open and sloppy for me.”  He smirks, gathering the come slowly dripping from Anomaly, pressing it back inside.  “Can’t even keep it in, can you?” he says with a click of his tongue, “That’s just the way you like it though, isn’t it?”  

He’s clearly waiting for an answer, so Anomaly nods, still trying to catch his breath.  He makes a soft sound when Kom’rk presses fingers into him again.  “Feels good,” he manages, his eyes slipping shut.

“And just think, that’s not all of us, either.  You’ve still got Jaing and Ordo, after I’m done with you.”  Kom’rk leans down to kiss him, still soft and sweet, almost painfully gentle.  It’s the mirror of Prudii, but with an edge Prudii didn’t have, the barest hint of teeth scraping over his lip, tugging just a little before he sits back to thrust in deep.  Anomaly gasps as he’s filled so suddenly, his hips jerking before Kom’rk wraps his hands around his waist to hold him still.  It’s  _ effortless _ , and the reminder of just how much stronger they are than him makes Anomaly moan.  

Anomaly isn’t going to last long, not after being used the way he has been, and Kom’rk must read his kriffing mind, because he smiles down at him.  “I want you to come when you’re ready, but I won’t stop fucking you till I’m done, you understand?  You wanted to be used, little brother, and that’s what you’re going to get, for as long as you want it.”  He sounds so  _ calm _ , and that’s the best part, for reasons Anomaly just doesn’t have the ability to consider at the moment.  

It’s  _ nice _ , it’s letting him catch his breath and gather the thoughts that have been scattered to the corners of the kriffing galaxy.  He isn’t completely overwhelmed anymore, and he can focus on Kom’rk, on rolling his hips to take him, on the hands drifting over his skin, running over the sensitive edges of his scars as the ARC tells him he’s beautiful.  When Anomaly comes again, sudden and hard, Kom’rk keeps fucking him slowly.  

Kom’rk comes almost lazily, with a low moan of his name that Anomaly will be hearing in his dreams for kriffing  _ years _ , and he has the presence of mind now to tug Kom’rk down into a warm kiss - he feels the ARC smile against his lips before he lets him go.   Anomaly feels pleasantly drunk, rather than desperate and wrung out, and from the smirk Jaing is wearing as he takes Kom’rk’s place, that was planned.   _ Fuck _ .

Jaing flips him over and guides him to his hands and knees, the ARC’s hands running over his skin.  “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, thumbnails flicking over Anomaly’s nipples, making him whimper, “Wish I was recording this, I could jerk off to this for  _ years _ .  Pretty little thing like you, you’re  _ wasted _ as a pilot.  Ought to get you set up as a holo star.  Show you off to  _ everybody _ .”  He nuzzles the back of Anomaly’s neck, all but  _ purring _ as he slides his cock inside, and Anomaly gasps.  Jaing is being gentler than he expected, but he can feel the tension just below his skin.

“Don’t hold back,” Anomaly manages, and he can feel Jaing smirk where his lips are pressed to his shoulders.

“Oh, I don’t plan to, little brother.”  Jaing pulls out, almost completely, before slamming his cock back in - Anomaly cries out, and he’s vaguely aware of Ordo tensing across the room, but he shakes his head a little.  He can take it; he  _ wants _ this, it’s what he’s wanted since he saw Mereel leaning against the bar and looking him over.  

Jaing is  _ rough _ , using his body, wrapping a hand in his hair and  _ pulling _ , and Anomaly gasps, already about to come just from that rough tug.  His back arches, and he tries to think of something,  _ anything _ but just how good it feels to let the ARC fuck him hard enough to  _ hurt _ .  He’s going to feel this for a  _ week _ and he can’t get enough of it.  

Anomaly feels teeth in his shoulder, sharp enough to break skin, because that is  _ definitely _ blood dripping down his skin, followed by the ARC’s tongue.  He manages a shuddering gasp - it feels  _ incredible _ , he feels  _ drunk _ , and Jaing’s pleased moan only sends him spiralling over the edge, coming without being touched.  Jaing fucks him through it, and he pants, trying to catch his breath enough to  _ think _ .  He can’t manage it, and it’s only the ARC’s hands on his hips that keep his ass raised as he drops to his elbows, and he nearly falls when Jaing lets go to pull his hair again.  

Anomaly can’t do anything but  _ take it _ after that.  He’s…  _ gods all, _ he’s half out of his head again with pleasure, and all he can do is ride it and moan, high and needy, while Jaing fucks him.  

It feels like hours pass before Jaing pants his name - it sounds like a  _ prayer _ , reverent and breathless - and bends over his back, biting down on the same bloodied, bruised spot again, making sure there’s a  _ mark _ when he finally comes.  Anomaly slumps bonelessly when he pulls out, and Ordo is there, kneeling in front of him and lifting him into his lap.

Kom’rk and Prudii glance at each other when he looks in their direction, his chin on Ordo’s shoulder for a moment.  Their smiles would be enough to make Anomaly  _ worry _ if he could think of anything coherent at the moment _.   _ Kom’rk looks considering as he glances over.  “I wonder if he could take both-”

“ _ No _ , Kom’rk.”  Ordo’s tone is hard.  “And you’re not going to try it.”

Anomaly almost whines.  He kind of wishes they  _ would _ try, even though he knows it would be too much.  Kriff, they’re already stretching him more than he’s ever taken, and he loves every bit of it - he’s covered in come from all of them, and from every time they’ve made  _ him _ come; they hadn’t even needed to touch him a few times. Fuck, he really  _ is _ ruined for anyone else.  Maybe he ought to let them steal him away.  Being their pilot and their fucktoy?   _ Gods, yes please. _

Anomaly isn’t sure anymore how many times he’s come since the start.  It’s all blurred together in a haze of pleasure and heat…  and then his hips jerk a little when Mereel wraps a hand around his cock, the ARC climbing halfway into Ordo’s lap to slide into him once again.  “Oh, kriffing hells, An’ika, how are you still so tight?”

“Swear you’re getting bigger,” Anomaly manages, and he blinks up at him, hazy and unfocused as he begs, “Fuck, Mereel, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”  He should be overwhelmed; he  _ is _ , but it feels  _ so fucking good _ , he never wants them to finish with him.  He keeps panting Mereel’s name, scrabbling for any grip he can get on sweat-slick skin, at least until Ordo wraps his hands around his wrists, holding them like a pair of binders.  Anomaly moans, managing to wrap his own hands part of the way around Ordo’s thick wrists, clinging to him like an anchor.

“I've got you,” Ordo says, moving his hands from Anomaly’s wrists to his chest to support him, holding him against his own broad chest.  He feels helpless in the best way possible, and he turns his head, nuzzling and kissing Ordo's chest, his eyes fluttering shut.  “Just relax, An'ika, let us take care of you.”  He runs his hand down Anomaly's chest to soothe him, and when he pulls it away, his fingers are sticky, coated with their combined come.  Anomaly whines, and Ordo holds his fingers to his lips with an expectant look.  He doesn't hesitate, desperate to have something in his mouth, and he licks and sucks each finger eagerly, tongue darting to clean away the come. 

When Anomaly opens his eyes, it’s to see Mereel looking down at him, his eyes intense as he watches.  “You’re something else, you know that?” the ARC asks with a smirk, leaning over to kiss him, “Maybe we’ll keep you - 327th can request another pilot, can’t they?  I don’t want to give you up.”  He steals another kiss before he thrusts in deeper than before, making Anomaly gasp his name.  Had he been reading Anomaly’s mind earlier?  At this point, Anomaly doesn’t know or care.

“I can make that happen,” Prudii says, his voice rough, and Anomaly lets his head fall to the side to see him; he’s sprawled half in Jaing’s lap, and Kom’rk’s hand is on his cock, working him slowly, “Just take a few changes-  _ ah _ \- in the files-”  His words are broken by a moan as Kom’rk bites his throat with a smirk.

“You’re not working right now, vod, give it a rest.  We can talk about kidnapping ourselves a pilot later.”  Kom’rk kisses him, and Anomaly shivers as he sees him bite Prudii’s lip, tugging on it as he pulls away.

“Are they distracting you?” Mereel asks, giving Anomaly’s jaw a squeeze to get his attention back, “ _ Prudii _ , you’re distracting him.  Either quit it, or get over here and give him something to pay attention to.”  His smirk is wicked as he raises a brow at Anomaly.  “We’re not doing our jobs right if you’re still thinking that much.”

All Anomaly can think is that it’s  _ unfair _ that Prudii can swagger like that with a cock that hard, and the ARC steps up next to them, waiting patiently.  He swallows hard and licks his lips, and kriff, he can  _ feel _ a rumbling chuckle against his chest.  It shouldn’t be as hot as it is.  Ordo’s hand finds its way to his throat, resting there as Anomaly opens his mouth to let Prudii slide his cock inside.

Ordo’s hand on his throat won’t let him move, so he stays still, pressed against his chest, eyes fluttering shut as Prudii and Mereel fuck him, each of them taking him at their own pace - Prudii moves slowly, pressing in only to leave his cock buried in Anomaly’s throat  _ almost _ too long, cutting off his breath.  It makes everything feel so much more intense, his galaxy narrowing to the feeling of being so  _ full _ and  _ used _ , only there for their pleasure.  Nothing else matters, nothing  _ exists _ , outside the room.

Mereel is rougher, and his voice is a low growl in Anomaly’s ear - he sounds closer to A’den now, panting harsh praises and filth while he fucks him hard and fast.  It’s easy, with Anomaly braced against Ordo’s broad chest, legs hooked over the ARC’s thick thighs, spread wide for Mereel.  His back is arched obscenely, leaving him open for Mereel to bite and kiss his shoulders in equal turns, leaving dark red marks that are going to bruise beautifully for the next few days.  Anomaly can’t wait.

Ordo tightens the hand around Anomaly’s throat, just barely shy of choking him - Prudii is taking care of  _ that _ , fucking his throat until he spills down it with a groan, pulling out to cover Anomaly’s lips with the last of his come.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Mereel groans, taking him harder and faster, and Anomaly gasps with every thrust, the ARC’s cock dragging over his prostate just often enough to drive him crazy.  He thinks he might come like this, without a hand on his cock, and then Mereel snarls while Ordo tightens his hand again; Anomaly spills over himself, adding to the mess on his belly and chest.  It doesn’t take long for Mereel to follow, growling another curse under his breath when he does.  

Anomaly feels like he’s drifting, fucked out and  _ used _ in the way he loves, when Ordo lifts him, sliding him down on his cock.  “Easy, An’ika,” he murmurs in his ear, “Let me do the work.”  Well, it’s not like  _ Anomaly _ can, he can barely  _ move _ , but it feels  _ so good _ to just let go and let Ordo move him with barely any effort.  It makes him feel small and pampered, and  _ fuck _ , he knew Ordo was bigger than the others, but he feels so  _ full _ .  The ARC wraps the hand not still resting at his throat around his wrists again, holding them tight while he thrusts up into him.  

Ordo keeps purring reassurance and praises into Anomaly’s ear while he fucks him slowly, and all he can do is rest his head against the ARC’s broad shoulder and take all of it, pleasure and praise and heat all rolled into one.  He closes his eyes and floats a little, riding the waves of pleasure, panting Ordo’s name mixed with half-sobbed pleas for  _ more. _  It’s  _ not enough  _ and it’s  _ too much, _ and he can’t take it, over-sensitive and already aching to come again.  Ordo growls as he bites down on the nape of his neck, just as Anomaly feels a mouth on his twitching cock, and he comes with a choked-off cry, spilling in Mereel’s mouth as Ordo follows him over the edge.  “Good, you were so good for us,” he hears, but he’s not sure who’s saying it, and fuck, he doesn’t care, he just listens, letting the words wash over him.  

“Just a little longer, and you can rest, alright?  Let me clean you up - I haven’t gotten my mouth on you yet.”  Anomaly hears Jaing’s razor-blade smirk in that tone, and he blinks a little, pulling himself back from the edges of sleep to look down at him, the ARC kneeling in Mereel’s place.  Jaing bites down on his hip, hard enough that those sharp canines break skin, and Anomaly gasps at the pleasure the sharp pain brings, tugging him back from that hazy, comfortable state.

“Jaing.”  Ordo shakes his head, resting a hand on his chest.  “That’s enough.  He’s had enough.”

Anomaly whimpers.  “I can-”

“ _ Ke’gev _ .”  The safe word.  They can’t disobey that.  “That’s  _ enough _ , both of you.”  It’s… it’s a relief, in a way.  He didn’t think he could go another round, no matter how much he wants to prove that he  _ could _ .  Ordo's commanding tone would normally get him charged and ready to go again, but now… Anomaly just wants to close his eyes and sleep for a week.  Gods, he's tired.   Ordo lifts him effortlessly, and Anomaly whimpers as his cock slips out.  “Easy,” the ARC murmurs, shushing him, “I've got you.”  He relaxes, slumping into Ordo’s chest, letting him take over again.  He’s still not sure how he feels about being taken care of, but for now, he’s not sure he can bring himself to argue.

Ordo carries him to the ‘fresher - Anomaly had thought earlier that the ease the ARCs had with moving him around was hot, but now it’s just comforting in a way he firmly doesn’t think about - and runs a little water to clean him up.  Kriff, he feels sticky and a little disgusting with how much come is on his skin, and filling his belly and ass, but it marks him as  _ theirs _ , if only for a little while.  It feels  _ good _ .  Almost as good as Ordo’s quiet praise feels as he cleans it all off, keeping him relaxed and comfortable.

“You don’t need to do this,” Anomaly says softly, not opening his eyes.  Ordo’s hands are in his hair, washing out the come and finger-combing it, gently massaging his scalp at the same time.  It feels like a dream, and he sinks into the hazy warmth.  

“You were so good for us,” Ordo says, “Let us take care of you now.”  His tone is kind but full of steel, so Anomaly sighs in contentment and doesn’t argue anymore.  He’s vaguely aware of being carried to the bed, and the others are warm against him as they settle in close, but it’s the last thing he’s aware of as he falls into a deep sleep, completely and utterly spent.

* * *

 

Anomaly wakes up late the next morning, achy but relaxed.  He stretches out, aware of the empty space around him, and of Ordo across the room; he turns with a smile, and Anomaly can’t help but smile in response.

“How do you feel?” Ordo asks, carrying over a bottle of water and a few pieces of something that might fruit.  He settles down on the mattress, making a content sound as Anomaly cuddles against his broad chest again.  

Anomaly lets him feed him a bite of fruit, smiling as he licks the pink juice from his fingertips before accepting the water.  “I’m alright,” he says softly, his voice hoarser than it’s ever been, “A little sore.”

Ordo hums softly.  “More than a little, I think,” he says with a raised brow, and Anomaly grins.

“Okay, more than a little,” he agrees.  Frankly, he isn’t sure he can walk still, and his throat feels like sandpaper, though the sweet, cool fruit and colder water is helping that.  “I’ll be fine though, you don’t need to worry about me.”

The tilt of Ordo’s head looks like he doesn’t quite believe him.  His expression is unreadable, but he tightens his arm a little, running his hand over Anomaly’s chest, tracing patterns with his fingertips between scars.  “It’s a little too late for that.”  His lips twitch in a smile as he presses a kiss to his cheek before offering him another bite of fruit.  “We take care of our toys.”  Anomaly fights not to shiver at that.  He gets the feeling that he’s being set up, but the atmosphere is lazy and relaxed without the energy of six ARCs in one kriffing room, even if he can hear them talking and scuffling in the bathroom.  

“You took pretty good care of me last night,” Anomaly says, and he smiles a little as he nuzzles Ordo’s chest.  He accepts another piece of fruit, humming in contentment.  “Thank you.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Anomaly raises a brow.  “I can’t transfer, if that’s what you wanted to know.  My place is with the 327th.”  He can’t leave his brothers, his commander and general… no, the 327th is his home, no matter how much he plays with others.

Ordo shakes his head, sighing.  The look in his eyes is something Anomaly can’t quite understand, and it’s uncomfortably close to worry, and he tenses.  “It isn’t that, as much as all of us would like you with us as much as you want,” he sighs again, rubbing Anomaly’s chest to try to calm him down, “What you said last night, about not needing a safeword…”

“It’s  _ fine _ , really.”  He could take it.  He  _ likes _ taking it, he likes the pain and the feeling of  _ too much _ , and he doesn’t  _ need _ a safeword - a small part of him wonders if he thinks he doesn’t  _ deserve _ a safeword.  He shoves that thought down ruthlessly, though Ordo’s expression says he’s wondering the same.

“It  _ isn’t _ fine.  If I hadn’t safeworded out, you could have been hurt,” Ordo says quietly, holding his gaze, “You might like getting hurt, but that’s not something you do without  _ talking things out, _ and being able to stop it if  _ anyone _ needs to.  That goes for  _ everyone _ , including you.”

Anomaly doesn’t answer at first.  He knows Ordo is right, and he feels a twinge of guilt.  He feels a little selfish, and he swallows hard, focusing on the bottle of water in his hands, turning it around and around.  “You’re right,” he finally says, “Listen, I’m not great at taking care of myself, and I know that.  I’m fucked in the head, and I know that too.  I’m trying though, yeah?  I’m not so good at it, but I’m trying.”

He curled in on himself while he talked, and he almost flinches when he feels Ordo’s hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him back to his chest.  “You’ll be alright,  _ vod’ika _ .”  He runs his fingers through Anomaly’s hair, combing out the tangles carefully.  “Might not be anytime soon, but you will be, you hear me?”

Anomaly nods, and doesn’t say anything else for a little while.  He closes his eyes, soaking in the feeling of being held and having his hair stroked.  It’s comforting, more than he expected, and while he knows he should leave, he wants to stay and enjoy it for a little while longer.  

It isn’t long before the tension drains out of him, and Ordo brushes a kiss to the top of his head.  “Will you make up a safeword for me?  Just so I know you’re safe?  Doesn’t have to be now, just… before you do all this again, with someone else.  I want to know you’re taking care of yourself.” 

“I will, I promise.”  Anomaly turns his head, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth.  “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.”  Ordo leans down to kiss him, just as the others come out of the bathroom to pile around them again, still playfully arguing with each other, and dragging the two of them into a rapidfire discussion of what to get for breakfast.  For a little while, nothing outside the room matters, and Anomaly lets himself enjoy it.


End file.
